


These Moments

by xCerridwenx



Category: Zombies Run!
Genre: 5am, 5am Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, a little anxiety but generally just wanting to cuddle sam forever, cuddles with sam and runner five, established relationship sam yao/runner five, i just wanna cuddle sam, just cute visuals with sam, more like a piddle than a drabble, runner five/sam yao fluff, sam yao fluff, sam yao owns me, she's short i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:08:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22896190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xCerridwenx/pseuds/xCerridwenx
Summary: Five likes these soft moments she has with Sam before they have to get up and risk their lives.
Relationships: Runner Five/Sam Yao
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	These Moments

It was moments like these.

Soft and warm, the early morning light playing on Sam’s relaxed face. His arm tossed loosely around her waist. The sound of soft chattering from the early-rises and the grumbles of night owls.

These moments.

Where she could stare at Sam’s face without him blushing and turning away. Where she could study every line and smooth any wrinkle.

These moments.

But, eventually, Sam will wake up. He’ll squeeze her waist before rolling onto his back and stretching his long legs and arms. Turning to face her, a soft smile playing in his tired eyes.

They will share breakfast together, another moment she hold fondly, before parting at the comms shack with a soft kiss and silent promise to try and make it back home alive before the alarms for the gate opening would blare out and Five would run off, Sam chattering in her ear.

But for now, she will live in this moment and try not to worry about the hours to come. The future she must help to rebuild. For now, she will stay with Sam. 

In this moment.


End file.
